1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball movement measuring apparatus for taking images of a golf ball hit by a golf club and analyzing a movement of the golf ball based on the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art of a golf ball movement analyzing method for taking images of a golf ball hit by a golf club and analyzing a movement of the golf ball based on the images is described in JP-A-2003-6615. This is a method for automatically calculating a spatial relationship of a large number of dispersed dots on a golf ball, the method including: an automating step of obtaining at least one image of a ball at two or more separate times; an automating step of calculating an initial gray level of the images; an automating step of smoothing the images to binarized them; an automating step of positioning the number of balls in the images for measurement; an automating step of positioning the number of dispersed dots in each ball for measurement; an automating step of confirming that a calculated number of dots equals an expected number of dots in each ball; and an automating step of calculating a movement characteristic of the ball.